


February Words #26: Hypothesis

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Multi, POV Multiple, Past Luke/Biggs (mentioned), Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: Luke, Han, and Leia are so busy trying to keep the peace in the Republic that they never seem to have time to spend TOGETHER. But if they can use to Force to sense each other in danger, they must be able to use it to sense more pleasant things, right?





	February Words #26: Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really porn, but it's probably the closest you'll ever get to porn from ME? 
> 
> A part of my monthly prompt series, featuring a happy OT3 future for the characters of the OT... as the month draws to a close, I keep pushing my comfort zones, resulting in this. Sorry-not-sorry?

~8 ABY~

“I hate this.” Leia pulled Luke close in a hug, and whispered the words against his neck. “First Han’s gone for a week, and now you. It feels like we’re never all together anymore.”

“I know,” Luke said, and hugged her back, before moving on to Han. “But the Republic really wanted a Jedi for this mission, and right now, that means me. You know I’d rather be here with you.”

Leia did know that. But in a way, it made it hurt more, that they wanted to be together and still couldn’t.

“Don’t worry.” Han wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I’ll keep her safe and satisfied till you get back.”

The show of bravado made Leia smile, a little. But it was still just a show. Underneath, she could tell that Han was just as unhappy with all of their busy schedules as she was.

Han winked at Luke. “Sure there’s not some way you can use the Force to… I don’t know, beam yourself into our bed tonight?”

“Han!” Leia shot him a mock-offended expression and wriggled out from under his arm. But it wasn’t a bad idea, really. If they could sense when each other was in danger, then why not…?

She caught herself too late; Luke had picked up on the thought and Leia knew it. He met her eyes with a grin that still managed to be shy after almost a decade together, and Leia felt her own face flush in kind.

“It’s, ah… not the kind of thing the Jedi records really get into,” Luke said. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

***

It should be possible, Luke thought, even though Han wasn’t trained as a Jedi. He was tuned in well enough to to the Force, even though he didn’t want to admit it.

There wasn’t exactly anyone he could ask about this, though. Obi-Wan and Yoda would definitely consider it inappropriate. In fact, the only other Jedi he knew who would even be interested in such an ability was Luke’s own father.

“Okay,” he said to himself as soon as he’d made the jump to lightspeed. “Figuring it out by myself it is.”

It was easy enough to find Leia, to focus enough to get a specific image of what she was doing.  She was in the com center, holoconferencing with one of the Republic senators, but instead of focusing on the conversation itself, or even on Leia’s feelings about it, Luke told himself to focus on the physical. She reached out, to turn a dial on the console, and Luke could feel the tiny grooves of it on her fingers.

If he could feel what her hand felt, it stood to reason that he should be able to feel other things as well. That didn’t really solve the issue of Leia and Han missing  _ him _ , though. Next, he had to try to send something.

He took off one flight glove and touched the cockpit window. It was cold with the nothingness of space beyond. Again, he focused on Leia, sending her the chill against his fingers. She pulled her hand from the console with a jolt.

“Princess Leia? Is everything all right?” The senator leaned forward in concern, and Luke pulled back just as quickly as Leia had jerked her hand from the console. He hadn’t meant to interrupt her work.

Leia had been easy, but Han was less in tune with the Force, and entirely untrained. Luke found him, playing with Ben in the little park in the city center, and tried to focus on the soft yield of the ground beneath his feet, and the way his fingers wrapped around Ben’s ball.

This could work, he thought, and as the computer came online to announce they’d be coming out of hyperspace, he decided to send them a message later, to set a time to try it for real.

***

Han felt guilty, being all romantic with Leia when Luke was gone, but the way their schedules had all been so crazy lately, they pretty much had to take what they could.

They ate dinner on the patio, and when Ben had fallen asleep in Leia’s lap, carried him and laid him in his bed, and retreated down the hall to their own. She tasted like the fruit they’d had for desert, and smelled like floral soap and baby powder.

“Mmmm,” she whispered. “A whole week apart. I don’t ever want to do that again.”

Han paused, his hands halfway up the back of her blouse. If she and Luke had waited for him…

“We didn’t,” she whispered the answer without hearing the question. “But we missed  _ you _ . I miss having all of my family here.”

“We could retire,” he said. “Give it all up. No price on any of our heads anymore.”

“Mmmm.” She kissed him, and murmured something that sounded like agreement, but Han knew she, at least, would never retire.

He loved her, though, and Luke, too. Every part of them. Even the stubborn “save the galaxy” part.

Han stepped forward; Leia stepped backward in a dance with one purpose: to take them to the bed. He ran his hands up the expanse of her back, undoing her bra and pulling it and her shirt over her head.

Leia fell back on the bed in an intentional surrender that was as much an invitation as a yield.

“I’m on top tonight?” Han asked, and Leia nodded.

“Unless you’d rather try something different?”

Han shook his head. “No. This is fine. This is perfect.” Or it would have been perfect, if Luke had been there.

Leia looped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer to her. As she brought her lips to his, her fingers worked his buttons from their holes. And she smiled slyly as she slipped one hand into the opening, cupping his warmth as it swelled in response—a promise of things very soon to come.

***

It came all of a sudden, like a slap in the face. Or like… well, more of a caress, somewhere more private.

Luke’s first reaction was to fill his mind with the least sexy things he could think of—Hutts and Jawas and other relics of a teenagerhood spent trying to dodge the double curse of normal uncontrollable puberty hormones and a not-so-secret crush on Biggs Darklighter.

It was only when his body’s reaction had somewhat… calmed down, that it struck him as strange that it had happened at all. He was no longer sixteen, after all, and Han and Leia, if anything, provided him with more… release, than he probably really  _ needed _ .

Luke used the Force to trigger the buzzer on his comlink, and raised it in an apologetic gesture to the Chancellor. He was really only here in a bodyguard capacity, and he sensed no real danger—no one would see it as problematic if he stepped out to answer an official call.

“Han? Leia?” he whispered aloud. It wasn’t really their fault. He’d built up the connection between them earlier, and hadn’t really bothered to block it back out.

_ Luke. _

They heard him—or Leia did, anyway, and he  _ felt _ Han’s lips tracing trails down her body like it was his own.

_ Leia. Stop. Not right now, please! _

He focused all his effort on the line of consciousness between them, and with a silent apology for the unwelcome intrusion, sent a decidedly unsexy image of himself at the state dinner with Chancellor Mothma into her mind.

***

“Han, stop! No, not like that.” Leia shook her head, smiling an apology. “Don’t  _ stop.  _ Just… for a second? Please? It’s Luke.”

“Luke?” Han sat up straight, the mood momentarily broken. “What happened? Is everything all right?”

One by one, Leia put up her mental shields, just like Luke had taught her. If they kept experimenting like this, she might have to teach Han, too.

“He’s fine.” She laughed. “It’s just… it’s still evening where he is?”

Understanding dawned on Han’s face. “So… it worked?”

“The good news,” Leia said, “is that it most definitely worked. The bad news is that I think it worked in the middle of the dinner.”

Han reached for his pants, an expression of guilt warring with glee on this face. “I guess we should stop, then?”

 

“No.” Leia took the pants from his hand and let them fall to the floor as she kissed him. “Don’t stop. Just… focus on  _ me _ . Consider it your first Jedi training.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, all feedback including concrit is welcome. I am such a prude that I probably need LOTS of concrit on this one. Eep! *hides*


End file.
